


and you know, everything changes

by chocolatebirdie



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn’t meant for it to become a thing. Honestly. But when you share a baby daddy, you spend a lot of time around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you know, everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> jetra are in love that's all i can say

They hadn’t meant for it to become a thing. Honestly. But when you share a baby daddy, you spend a lot of time around each other. Your kids get to know each other, like each other. And over the years, you develop routines. 

You know that Jane’s not going to be on time at the nanny’s on Thursdays because she stays late after school, until the last kid is safe with their parent. You know Petra arrives early Monday mornings if the girls have been bad. You know that German chocolate is Petra’s grilled cheese, and taking Jane grocery shopping works better than “c.a.l.m.”

Eventually, though, you know the most important thing of all.

You know what she looks like when she’s in love. You know, because you look the same.

You know the hitch of her breath when you close the last inch between your lips.

You know the tremble in her hands as they slide up your front.

You know the sound of her heartbeat as she presses closer to you at night.

You know that she’s the one you’re going to marry.


End file.
